Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a lighting apparatus having the same.
Light emitting devices, as a kind of semiconductor device which converts electric energy into light, are under the spotlight as next generation light sources which replace the conventional fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, or the like.
The light emitting diodes consume only the very low power compared to the incandescent lamps which generate light by heating tungsten or the fluorescent lamps which generate light by impacting ultraviolet rays generated through a high-voltage discharge on a fluorescent substance, since the light emitting diodes generate light using the semiconductor device.
Further, the light emitting diodes have a long service life, fast response characteristics, and environment-friendly features compared to the conventional light sources since the light emitting diodes generate light using a potential gap of the semiconductor device.
According to this, many studies have been conducted to replace the conventional light sources with the light-emitting diodes and the use of the light emitting diodes has been increased as the light sources of lighting apparatuses such as various lamps, liquid crystal display devices, billboards, and street lamps used in the indoor and the outdoor.